The Adventures of J'zargo
by DoonaPregga
Summary: J'zargo's adventures at the College of Winterhold and all across Skyrim traveling with the Dragonborn. Ancano is causing problems, the Thalmor are on the rise, and the Stormcloaks seem no better. What is a mage with a mission to do?
1. Don't get expelled!

**The Adventures of J'zargo Mystery/suspense**

J'zargo woke up after in the morning from a nightmare. His fur was all stuck to his face, and his wiskers were all tangled because it was moaning and he had not brushed them.

He got out of bed and went and sat in teh court yard. It was frosty. Ancano putted out, swining his arms. J'zargo squinted his face. Why was he so happy!?

"A pleasant morning to you, apprentice." Ancano greeted J'zargo. He gave him a green smile.

J'zargo was kind of scared. Ancano was never ever nice. "Want to join me for training?"

J'zargo squinted harder. He got even scarder. "J'zargo does not know if you can match him."

Ancano snarled. "You think so? I can prove it!" He took him all the way to the rooftop. That orc librarian guy got all googily eyed as they passed because he was surprised.

"Is Ancano gonna kill him?" He squeaked to Savos Aren. "Not on my watch!" Savos Aren turned invisible and stalked them.

"Now, apprentice." His eyes were hard on J'zargo. J'zargo gulped at the pressure. "You think your so great, show me you're destruction magic!"

J'zargo swung his arms and conjured a fireball. It hit the stone, making an EXPLOSION sound.

"BAHUAHUA!" Ancano laughed at him pointing. He conjured a perfect fireball and it hit the stone without an explosion.

"Youre all talk, J'zargo!" J'zargo was embarassed. He conured a fireball at Ancano. Savos Aren grabbed his arms.

"Enough J'zargo!" He shouted, pushing him into the snows. He pointed at Ancano.

"I see what you are trying tp do, Ancano! You want to get him expelled on pourpose!"

"But why?" J'zargo started sobbing ebcause of his crushed pride. Savos Aren pet his back. "Shh, its okay!"

Ancano was no longer happy. He scampered off.

Savos Aren made J'zargo hot chocolate and he drank it, first the white foam on top. It made him feel better.

"I feel better." he said. "Good." Savos Aren said.

Onmund came in and sat by J'zargo. "How's it going, bud?" "Good." J'zrgo said. "I heard that thing about Ancano. its so scary. what if he tries to trick all of us into getting explelled!"

He covered his lips with his hand, eyes all googily. J'zargos eyes got all googily too. "OMG, your right!"

All of a sudden, Ancano strutted past. They got all quet and stared. Ancano saw and smiled evilly.

"We have to stop him!" Onmund said with whisper. J'zargo nodded. "We do!"

They sneaked up the stairse after Ancano. He went to the rooftop couryard again. he was praticing those perfect fireballs. it made J'zargo make burning-meteor eyes because he was jelous.

They hid in sneak. "Hey, while we are up here, let's copy his technique." J'zargo suggested. Onmund hit his head hard. "No, that's cheating!"

They hid for a long time, but all of a sudden Ancano turned around ...and he was faceing them right in the eyes, smiling evilly.

He grabbed their ears and dragged them to Savos Aren. Savos Aren was eating an apple at his desk.

"THESE STUDENTS!" Ancano shouted. "Were SPYING on me!" He crossed his arms, glaring!

"Apprentices! that is forbidden!" Savos Aren scolded. They had cleaning duty sweeping the library. They were sad and sulked. Onmund was mad so he killed the spiders. it made him get glares form the orc guy.

"Poor spiders!" J'zargo said. Then Onmund felt guilty, so he didn't say anythign for the rest of the week.

After their unishment was done, tey were sitting in the dining hall. Brelyna was there with the dragonborn. They thought they were chatting about girl things, but if they would have been listening, the would have realized they were chatting about how suspicous Ancano was.

"So, what's up? Onmund smiled, but he had bags under his eyes from working so hard. J'zargo had bags under his furry face. "Tired." He said conversationally, twirlling his mustache. They chatted a long time.

Meanwhile, Ancano was listening to Brelyna's and the Dragonborn's conversation from the sados Today wwas the day he was going to try and get the Dragonborn expeled! the Thalmor would be pleased!

Brelyna went to her room to study, but the Dragonbron sat on the frosty bench. "Good day!" he smiled, greeting the dragonborn.

The dragonbron, Lavender Flower, was a strong argonian female. She had green scaily skin and beutiful purple eyes. She was a stormcloak(So Ancano hated her even more) and liked Destruction magic best. She was also a thief, a companion, a werewolf, a thane of five cities, and an assassin for the dark brotherhood. It meant she was super powerful and dangerous. Even so, she adopted as many orphans as she could. She currently had all of them living with her husband Farkas, and her housecarl in Markarth. It made Ancano mad because they always teased and bullied his friend Justicar Ondolemar. His friend Ondolemar had once caught Lavender Flower killing an innocent priest for Molag Bol. One way or another, he would ruin her.

Lavender Flower smiled at him too, but she always had killer eyes. "Hello Ancano, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would take a walk with me!" She smiled again, but her eyes werent kill anymore. "Okay, sure, lets go down to Winterhold." Ancano started blushing. But why was he blushing!? He hated her!

J'zargo walked out and saw them walkign down the college's steps. His eyes got googily. "Oh no, J'zargo thinks he is going to hurt Lavender Flower! He pranced down.

"Stop right now!" He poited his claws at Ancano. Lavender Flower got mad. "He's nto doign anything, leave him alone J'zargo!"

"You don't understand!" He cried. "Ancano wants you expelled. She crossed her amrs with a grumpy face. "Your just jelous of him J'zargo." She butted his shoulder and she shoved past.

J'zargo was shocked. Anacno put an arm around her shoulder as they walked. He looked back at J'zargo and smiled evilly. Oh no! Lavender Flower wouldn't know what hit her! He had to save her!

J'zargo drunk a potion and turned invisible. He had to stop him, no matter what.

_...To be continued!_


	2. Ancano has other motives now!

J'zargo followed Ancano and Lavender Flower down the steps to winderhold. They stopped and Ancano pointed at bunny shaped clouds stilll bluhing, making Lavender Flower's killer eyes got all googilly like normal argonins.

Ancano really was hella blushing! It made J'zargo mad! Lavender Flower was married to doof Farkas! Did the Thalmor want to stoop to beign an even lower down thalmor for going after a marriied woman?

After the cloud staring, J'zargo snuck even closer in the behind of them. They were chatting. "Ah yes, and once I came across this Orc vampire bandit and his gang attacked me, but they accidentally tipped voer a whole barrle of cure disease potions and it turned them back into humans. " Lavender Flower was really making him enthralled. Did Ancano really want to get Lavender Flower major explelled, or was his motives to bedroom a married woman? D:

J'zargo would find out. But he tripped over his own tail! He butted into Ancano, makign Ancano fall into Lavender Flower's arms. They both blushed and stared int each-other's eyes. Ancano gave a green smile, and Lavender Flower blushes.

Oh no! So Lavender Flower intended to cheat on Farkas with Ancano! J'zargo's eyes got all googily, and his mustache stood up on his face, and he gasped. He ran to tell Savos Aren.

He ran into the building all the way up to Savo Aren's office. Savos Aren was munching on a brown apple. He similes. "EWW!" J'argo gasped. He threw him a green one. "Take a green apple, brown are rooted."

"Not with mackica." Savos Aren smiled. J'zargo's eyes got moon googily. "What do you mean?" Savos Aren stood up. "You are ready to learn the next step in your training, apprentice.

So J'zargo got destracted and learned how to do the magicka.

Lter that day, J'zargo and Onmund were bindge drinking, having a drinking contests and such. "So there is this hella killer dremora down in the midden!" Onmund revealed. "No way!" J'zargo gasped. "yup." Onmund slurred. Let's go find it! i bet we can take the b*tch on!"

J'zargo nodded. They got started on their plan. Onmund laughed, hopping about and pointing. They had to first steal the incident reports in the library, by picking the lokc on the chest.

But he was so drunk, he wandered to Ancano's room instead, picking the lock on his chest. He then went to bed snuggling the book he took out. When he woke up, he knew he had been drunk and had picked a chest, but he forgot why. He frowed at the book in hi paws.

He looked at teh cover. 'The Lusty Argonian Maid' He opens it, and on the inside of the cover was written: 'THE PROPERTY OF ANCANO'

OMG! J'zargo was wide awake! Ancano really was gonna persue lavender Flower! he had to warn her!

He bounced up, forgetting to tell Savos Aren, the book in his armpit. He banged on Lavender Flower's door. Brelyna and Lavender Flower's head's bobbled out. there were lots of scrolls at strewn about on her bed. Good, so Lavender FLower hadn't bedroomed Ancano. He let out a sigh of releif.

"Lavender Flower! Come with j'zargo." he said, grabbing her wrist. He yelped though because she gripped his grip har with assassin strngth and killer eyes. "Don't yank me about." She hissed.

"I'll go with you, jut ask!" She threw up her hands.

How grumpy! Was she on her period or something? But she follwed J'zargo and thy hid in a closet. "Look." he showed her to book. "Ancano wants to bedroom you!"

"I figured." lavender Flower nodded. "What!?" J'zargo was hella shoked. He major gapsed.

"I'll tell you a secret though." SHe whispered secretly in his ear. "If I seduce a thalmor, I can learn thalmor secrets!"

"Oh yeah!" J'zargo realized. How brilliant! Lavender FLower was smart. he didn't have to worry about her at all!

"Just make sure he doesn't try to get you expelled he warned." Lavender Flower smiled, but her eyes werent killer. "You too."

And that was the start to their pact; their partnership, to get secrets from the Thalmor. What Savos Aren didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

...

_R&amp;R TOBE CONTINUED! I would major hella love it if you'd R &amp; R._


	3. To get more information!

"Dovah da dovah da dova de do" Said J'zargo. Drunk again, J'zargo stumbled his arm behind held up by Lavender Flower. Lavender Fowler was mad with aagry purple killer eyes. "You need to stop drinking!" She scolded. He flopped face forward into the snows.

She got around to his front and lifted his shoulders up, eyes still treadingly killer. "Dovahkiin!" J'zargo smile hicuped. Lavender Flower roled her eyes and dragged him to the floor inside next to the eye of magnus she had brought in with thir expediction.

"Mystery" he slurred, pointing. She slapped him quiet on the face. Fur floo to the floorr.

"Don't be so hella harsh with drunk people!" Onumnd shook his head, walking in. She gave him killer eyes.

"Shut up Onmud, or I'll shout you to the floor!"

Onmund wiggled his eyesbrows up and down, up and down. "Oh, to the floor?" She blushed. (A.N: Poor Farkas. D:)

"More like On-mund the floor." He winked, but the eye mucles made wrinkles. She smelled his breath. "By the bloody eight, your drunk to!" She slapped his face.

"My oh my, APPRENTICES!" Everyone stood up still &amp; stiff as a tree with no wind blowing. Savos Aren had his arms crossed and on his hips. His dunmer face and eyes were narrowed. Everyone's eyes got all googily at his scariness.

"NO ABUSING DRUNK PEOPLE!" he pointed shouting at Lavender Flower. Lavender Flower crossed her arms. He wasn't afriad of her killer eyes, but she held her temper because she didn't want to kill Savos Aren.

"AND YOU!" he pointed at Onmund. "DON'T MAKE DRUNK INNUENDOS THOARDS WOMEN! IT'S GROSS!"

He turned to J'zargo. J'zargo smiled drunkenly, waving a little. "J'zargo, please do go to bed. "

"Okay." J'zargo smiles. He wobbles to bed.

"NOW YOU TOO, COME WITH ME!" He grabbed Lavender Flower by the ear and and Onumb by his hood.

He dragged them up to his office. Ancano was there wit his arms crossed. He did a green smile evilly.

"What is it ANCANO!?" Savvos Aren growled. "Archmage, I need to speak with-"

"NOT NOW THALMOR! KNOCK! DON'T JUST LOITER IN MY OFFICE FOR ME CREEPILY!" Anacano scoffed, and walked out.

"What's going on!?" Mirabelle rushed in, angry and whiny like your typical breton woman. Ancano rolled his eyes and pointed at the wagging archmage. Mirabelle understood nd both her and Ancano wlaked out.

Now, with Savos Aren sitting at his desk, and the two apprentices sitting in trouble in the chairs things were serious. He sat quiet with hsi arms crossed, and Onmund looked down. Laveder Flower was thinking: "B*tch please", knowing Savos Aren's punishment would be nothing compared to something from Astrid and just started at him with her purple killer eyes.

He made them scrub the restroom buckets.

J'zargo woke up from his hang over and Onund and Lavender Flower both bathed to get the stench off. When she was clen as a whistle she put on her good robes and strutted out, meaning to headed to the library.

J'zargo still in his drunk clothes pulled her aside. They went to the midden to speak quietly.

"So the Ancano plan?"

"yes." Lavender Flower Nodded.

"So when I sunk into the Thalmor embassy, I aquired a dossier on Unfrick Stormcloak. It turns out the thalmor are using hsi as a pupper. They want to create conflict so that the empire tears itself apart, and when it's weak, they'll swoop in and take it over.

"I found this in the Library." J'zargo said. He pulled out the Talos Mistake.

"I think the Talmor don't want the nords to recognize Talos as a devine because they don't want man to think they can become the strongest. They want elven supremacy.

"Of coruse" Lavender Flower agreed. "I went to Markarth and talked to a mer who calls himself justicar Ondolemar, He is incharge of all the Thaalmor partolls in the Reach. He may be a direct ticket to Elenwen.

"For now though, you must seduce Ancano, get secrets from him when he trusts you."

"Yup." Lavender FLower smiled, her eyes not gonig killer but more mocking. "I know exactly how to make him spill everything."

Laavender Flower walked away, heding toawrds Ancno, who was staring at the eye of magnus.

"Hello Ancano." he smiled, but was kind of upset. "Hello, lavender Flower."

"Sorry about Savos Aren earlier, he got too maad nd he shouldn't have gotten mad at you, but just at us."

"Okay." he said.

J'zargo followed them as they continued talking. They want into the hallway and wer gone a relly long time, so J'zargo frowned and continued following them. There was the door to ancano's room.

J'zargo walked in. He saw Lavender Flower and Ancano. His eyes got googily.

Ancano's face was really happy. His eyes looked high and was smiling a wide green smile.

Lavender Flower saw J'zargo and with hella killer, killer, eyes got off Ancano, standing up, and putting back on her clothes. He stood up too and put back on his loin cloth and Thalmor robes.

"Why?" J'zargo wailed quietly. The last thing he wanted to see was an argonian and a human.

He clothes the door, turning green himself. he went down to Winderhold to get drunk at the bar, feeling a teeny, tiny bit jelous.

x

_That didn't pass the T rating right? I think this is my best story yet! TO BE CONTINUED, and R &amp; R! :D_


	4. Becoming a stronger team!

Lavender Fowler chased J'Zargo marching like crazy, mad as a chicken iwth it's head cutt of at J'zargo. "You b*tch!" She slapped him. he was major scared and yelped at her hella killer eyes.

"Nooo! I'm sorry!" He cried, still green from seeing them, but being in Winterhold had gotten his stomatch back to normal so he was back to his normal colour now.

He was dunkin drunk though. The furry iddiot.

he tripped in the snow and fell on his back. Lavender FLower tripped and fell sideways, her chest-falling on him. they both blushed, but she got up after stmacing his face in anger.

"Don't ever walk in on me while I'm ...bredding bunnies again, m'kay?" She pivoted around, marching off.

He grabbed her arm, and she whirrled on him with her killer eyes. He smirks stroking his mustache. "Breeding bunnies?"

She roars argonian breath in his face. the shout knocks him back again. "i'm getting Savos Aren!" He cries, holding and rubbing his nose.

Lavender Flower sticks out her long lizard tounge and kicks snow. J'zargo stars at her tounge, but shakes his heads but he would never go for an argonianJ'zargo goes his own way to train. He needed to train in the moutains. He needed inner peace.

He sat at the foot of Azura's shrine. "I cnanot think about her romantic like that, she's an argoninan."

Lavender Flower wlaked up, feelijgn gulty. "Sorry for punching you." She said. J'zargo lifted up his chin, all sunshine smiles. ...but it was fake.

"It's okay, Lavender Fowler, let's just forget that ever happened." Lavender Flower nodded, and plopped down beside him in the snow.

"Yes. I got some info from Ancano. He wants the eye of magnus, J'zargo! So we have to assassinate him!"

J'zargo looks around. No body listening. "Okay."

Suddenly the Pjijich Order guy popped in. "I'll be taking the eye of magnus. hello, and goodbye."

"What?No!" Lavender Flower tried to murder him with an arrow. He popped away and a bunch of them carried the eye into the sky. Lavender Flower put her head in her hands. J'zargo patted her back.

"Savos Aren is going to be sad." he commented hella grimly for usutally apprinices who didn't have to worry about such things.

Lavender Flower sobbed harder. J'zargo shook her shoulder, then gave her a punch. "Ya have to mage up; pull yourself together. We have a faction to conquor." LM smiled and her eyes got tough again. She did need to be strong. She would need to be strong enggough to defeat the Thalmor. storng enough to manipulate Ancano, Ondolemar, and when the time came, eventually Elewen.

She was an assassin. She was tough as the sword she carried, and even sharper. It would be an easy enough Job, if j'zargo did his part too. it would be his part to be a seductive mothaf*cker when it came to Elewen, or other female thalmor, scince they were so prejudiced. She really didn't like Ancano though. His green, green smile and shiny eyes. He liked her body, and she hated him for it. But hey, and assassin's gotta do what an assins gotta do.

"By Azura!" the Azura pristess lady said. The both looked behind them. She had seen too.

They walked back, and Ancano too was sobbing. He tried to hide his whiping of his tears on his sleeves, and look composed, uthis face was red. Lavender Flower and J'zargo shared a look, before hse walked over and gave him a big ole bear hug, whispering comforts in his ear.

Ancano hugged her back and sobbed into her shoulder, finally letting go of his thick socially-conditioned thalmor boundires.

She patted his back "There there." Then flashed an evilly smirk at J'zago.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
